


Adventure Time

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's choose your own adventure," Tony tells them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



> Prompt by classics_lover at the LJ Comment Fic community: [Marvel Cinematic Universe, author's choice, adventure time](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80195822#t80195822)

"It's choose your own adventure," Tony tells them. "Go and rescue Steve's poor old friend from the entirely appropriate but overwhelming overtures of said friendship from Captain America, play whack-a-mole with Hydra with and/or on behalf of Coulson's new version of SHIELD—which I both highly do not recommend and have sent him a serious memo on proper methods of informing friends and colleagues of still-living status in the future to go along with Pepper's glad you're not dead card—or save the world on a regular basis with the help of technology created by yours truly."  
  
They exchange looks, a few shrugs, and a grin or two, which Tony summarizes as, "Avenging it is!"


End file.
